Tree stands are used by hunters, photographers and naturalists to obtain a high viewing position. Typically, the tree stand includes a platform supported on the tree by a strap arrangement of some sort. The support strap is designed to encircle the tree and permit the platform and strap to be raised on the tree and then grip the tree when the platform is loaded. The platform has toe straps in which the user's feet are inserted. The user then either grips (bear hug) the tree and flexes his knees to raise the platform or the user uses some sort of climbing aid to pull himself and the tree stand up the tree. In either event, when the user loads the platform the support strat engages the tree and the platform rests against the tree. Tree stands presently available generally have a V-shaped or curved notch which receives the tree trunk. The edge of the notch facing the tree can be provided with teeth or serrations to dig into the bark to reduce slippage of the platform on the tree. The platform is tippy on certain sized trees and if care is not exercised, the platform can slide down the tree trunk rapidly with considerable danger to the user. The platforms on the market damage the tree by puncturing the bark which permits certain beetles to get under the bark and kill the tree. As a result, many forest managers ban the use of tree stands or other devices which can puncture the bark.